Alien Isolation: Sevastopolian in Trouble!
by RPMaestro
Summary: Sevastopol came under attack by unknown creatures. People went missing every hour. Strabo who is a regular resident in the installation fights for his life to stay alive. Trouble series are mostly one shots depicting assertive (non)human girls asserting themselves on guys with happy ending. Contains Lemon
Strabo grips his pulse rifle tightly. He checks at the counter. Only 45 rounds left. Half an hour ago before he had 2 full magazine drums. Had an unlucky encounter with one of Sinclair's goon squads. A pulse rifle is a rare and powerful weapon and there are only a handful of those in Sevastopol. _It will definitely help us survive this nightmare_ , one of them said. The group tried to bargain with him; his life for his gun. Though having an imposing name, Strabo makes a living in the failing Sevastopol as a zoologist and a vet. He has always been the victim of his more domineering colleagues. Spending his time trying to survive the chaos happened in Sevastopol had reinforced his balls to titanium. He calmly refused the offer which led to a gunfight.

That's when they came. They were so fast. Swarmed Sinclair's men in mere seconds and dragged them through the vents and doors. Strabo chose the virtues of a survivalist and ran off. He heard one of them giving chase.

That was 20 minutes ago. Strabo panicked. Unfamiliar with the place, he was trapped in the capsule hotel with the creature approaching closer to the establishment. He quickly slides into one of the coffin sized unit on the floor level and slides the door shut. He stayed as quiet as a corpse.

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

 **THUMP**

The creature is outside walking about. Strabo risks it by opening the door a slight crack. There, under the light Strabo's eyes were wide open as he witness the creature for the first time. It had a smooth, curved and elongated head stretching to the back. There are no eyes. Its body was entirely black and skinny. Both hands were long, fingers clawed. Its tail looked like a human's spine that had the same length as its body's height and ended with a speared tip. The creature searched the place with the curiosity of a monkey.

 _Just leave_ , Strabo pleads. _Damnation, just fucking leave._

But worse was coming. The creature begins searching unit by unit. His heart quickens as his unit was next. He holds down the door when the creature tries to open it. The struggle was attempted several times before he felt the creature relented. Strabo breathes in deep. Suddenly the door broke apart when the creature stabs through. Strabo supposed sigh of relief now turned to a scream of fear. A pair of clawed hands grabbed his shoulder and pulls him out to the flat floor. The creature regarded him above. Like a prey facing its predator, Strabo became stiff as a log.

 _I'm going to die_ , he thought. _I'm going to die_. He shut his eyes and waited for his death. And waited. And waited. It never came. He opens one eye and then the next. The creature just stared at him. After a while the creature opens its mouth and a tongue came out. It too was black, looks like a human tongue but much longer.

"Gllrk!" Suddenly, the creature plunges its tongue into his mouth. But that wasn't the end of its surprise. Something opened up at the tip of its tongue and sucks his tongue in. Strabo stared bug eyed as the creature leans forward, meeting his lips in a parody of a kiss. A second mouth. The creature had a second mouth, Strabo thought. He can feel the organ contracts, sucking his mouth dry of his saliva before withdrawing. The creature tilts its head towards the ceiling, tongue flicking out like a snake. Strabo had a moment to reflect on what had just transpired and he belch at the memory in disgust. Surely that has passed countless numbers of alien germs and virus onto him. The creature turns back at him again and sniffs at his groin. It proceeds to tear away the pants and boxers that was concealing his dick with peculiar care. "Wait! What are you!" Before he could finish, the creature sticks out its tongue and swallows his balls into its second mouth. With expert control it massages it within. The feeling was as sensual as spider legs and hagfish slime. His cock remains flaccid.

The creature then moves and licks the length of his soft manhood. Strabo shivered at the clammy sensation of the creatures saliva coating his dick. The creature holds his dick up and slides its tongue into the foreskin, teasing his tip. The creature seem to know a male's sensitive spots. His cock shows signs of betrayal. "No no no." It throbs at the creatures gentle touch and stood up a bit. The creature reacted to the response. It parted Strabo's legs the widest, positioned its tongue-mouth at the tip of his cock. The tip opens wide.

And slowly descends, devouring his cock.

"Oh." Strabo gasped. The feeling. This feeling. The creature pushes further. The tongue loosens and swallows more of its half erect length into its tongue-mouth. He can feel warm liquid spewed from it, bathing his cock with warm juice. The mouth contracts and Strabo shivered at the sensation. Is this how a blowjob feels like? Strabo doubted it. A real girl can't be compared to the feats of this monster. Its mouth loosens, pushes and contracts, taking more of his cock. "Ah." Strabo moaned. He was breathing hard. He wanted to deny it. He didn't want to think about it but it was too late. It was good. So very good. The pleasure washing his fears away. Washing his disgust away. His cock gets bigger and harder, but the creature's elastic tongue-mouth was able to cope with the growth. With each push the creature took more of him into its mouth until to the base. Fully inside the tongue-mouth the creature wraps its arms around his butt pulling him in until his manhood in engulfed in its first mouth. There it remained motionless and suck in earnest. Strabo was momentarily reminded of the milking machine in the cow farms from an old documentary he saw once before. "Stop," His reason fights off this instinct. It's a creature. It's an animal. He shouldn't be doing this with an animal. He reaches out to push away the creature but it won't let go of his cock. "Stop!" He can feel his balls tightening, getting close to climax. "Stop!" He hits the head of the creature but even that provoked no retaliation. The creature seems to be in a trance as it kept milking his cock.

"STOOONNGGH!" Strabo groaned and release his cum into the creature's mouth. It eagerly accept his seed with gulp after gulp. It is only after it took every last drop of it did the creature released him. It throws back its head again towards the ceiling, and Strabo can see it's tongue-mouth open and close, moving the bulge of cum back and forth, savoring the life-giving liquid it extracted from him before swallowing it down.

Strabo wonders if is a mating ritual or a feeding ritual. He didn't have the time to come into a conclusion. The creature grabbed Strabo by the shoulders and drag him into a nearby vent. The trip wasn't pleasant. He lost count on how many times he hit his head on something. It travels from one vent system to another until finally it drops him on the floor.

Strabo cursed and looks up. "What the hell." He's not in the shopping district anymore. Actually he don't even know where it is. It was like another world. Black resins were cemented on the wall and stretches on the corridor that look like the inside of a windpipe. The air is warm and humid like a tropical jungle. He can hear the sounds of human groaning and moaning. Nearby a pair of the creature's kin was spitting out saliva and rubs it on the wall similar to the behaviors of a colony of drone honey bees secreting wax to build their hive.

 **Hive**.

This place is a hive. An entire ecosystem of this alien creature was constructed somewhere in Sevastopol. The creatures that was working on the place and the creature that dragged him here are alien drones.

"This is fantastic." Abduction be damned, Strabo's curiosity piqued like a child having a new toy for his birthday. He wanted to study it. He really, really wanted to study it. But his drone escort never gave him the chance. It drops on all fours and pushes Strabo along with his head until he enters into a spacious room. Just like the environment before this part of Sevastopol was terraformed. 20 or maybe 30 drones crawling about the walls and the ceilings, in and out of holes. His escort drone begins to howl. Suddenly all its kin stop moving. The ground shook. Something was coming his way. When Strabo saw it, his mouth fell open.

"The Queen," He uttered. There was no other words to categorize this creature. It was by far the largest specimen he saw in the nest. She easily stands no less than twice his height. She possesses 2 pairs of arms instead of 1 pair like her drones. Instead of the smooth curve of an elongated head the queen possesses a large crest, something like the head of a Triceratops. Her mouth was equipped with a set of shark teeth that could tear him apart with just two bites.

"No way," Strabo took a step back and turns towards the way he came but was blocked by Drones. They bared their teeth and snarled at him. He takes his chances and try to push through. He expected to cry out in pain as the drones sharp claw tear through his flesh. But instead, he was thrown back. In an upside down position, he saw the Drone that brought him here approaches in between the Queen's legs. He can see the Drone's tongue sticking out, goes into her vagina and pumps something in. His cum. The Drone collected his cum and passed it to the Queen in order to reproduce!

"Fascinating. Just look at that." He was forgetting himself until the Queen moved towards him. He was now staring at her and she was staring at him. Saliva falls from her mouth and to his face.

The Queen reaches down and grabs his arms and legs and carry him up to meet her face to face and opens her mouth. Strabo heart beats like a machine gun. His mind was going crazy imagining the scenario on how she's going to feast on him. First she will eat his head, then his hands, and then

"Huh?" Her tongue, evidently larger than her drones wipes across his face and coats him with her saliva. She was licking him like an ice cream. With one sharp finger she slices off his shirt. Strabo sigh in aesthetic bliss as she licks the rest of his body. Unlike her drone that was cold and clammy, hers felt nice and warm. Her saliva must have some kind of relaxant because his body felt numb and devoid of strength. Tingling sensations spread through his body. Mind fogging up. It's getting difficult for him to think.

Strabo grimaced when she finally pleasures his groin. Her tongue coils around and strokes at his genital. In no time he's grown fully erect. But she kept going at it. Slowly. Gently. Something was happening. His dick felt like it was dipped in hot honey ginger and swollen further to pornstar proportion. A form of viagra? She aims his penis at her vagina. Strabo swallowed hard. Her genitals move like it was another creature altogether. It was slobbering, thick with her mating juices. Her privates has already tasted his cum.

And it wanted more.

His cock throbbed hard in her grips with forbidden anticipation. "No... please," he feebly struggles in her grip trying to break free with what little strength he had. He can only watch the queen bringing him close into her embrace, drawing the entire length of his cock into her sex in one single motion. "Ah!" Strabo whimpered as the Queen's vagina comes alive and pulls into her deepest part. His eyes went wide as his sensitive dick felt like it was enveloped in silk of the finest quality. Little bumps in her vaginal walls work independently like fingers stroking along his hard hot length. The pleasure, amplified several times by her aphrodisiac saliva sent him over the edge.

"Aargh!" He didn't last long and spurt jet after jet of cum into her. The Queen's inner muscle contracts in undulating motion, receiving his seeds into her womb as easy as one swallowing milk.

Weakness surrounds his body. His head lays slack on the Queen's shoulder at the strongest ejaculation that he has ever experienced in his entire life. The queen holds onto his head gently, affectionately nestling her cheeks on to his and lets out a held up breath in a long slow sigh. Her embrace tightens slightly, evidently not letting up. The muscles of the vagina walls started to move again in contradicting directions, extracting more of his seed so that she can lay more eggs. Strabo was powerless to stop this female behemoth from taking his seed. His hands and legs dangle in midair, numb and weak. All he can do is breathe and nothing else. He is very much now convinced that no human female alive can compare. There was no way he can endure this unnatural act.

 _It's great to have sex with the alien queen._

Was the suggestions so bad? Strabo tensed as he came for the 3rd time. Despite this he was giving as much seed to the queen as the last. His balls were producing cum at the pace and quantity that it wasn't meant to. The Queen pulls back her head and stares at Strabo for an indeterminate number of heartbeats before leaning close and kissed him, the second mouth enters and sucks his tongue. Strabo shuts his eyes as he comes for the 4th time, the limit of a human. But still... his balls continues to produce more come for the queen and for her hive...

Strabo closes his book and concluded the study on the Xenomorph, the alien creature that once made Sevastopol their home. Today's study covers the Drones' lifecycle. It starts out as an egg and hatches out a Hugger. The Hugger finds a female host to lay an embryo in her womb. The embryo will mature into a worm-like Xenomorph, inheriting a part of the host's DNA. Exiting the womb through the vagina they forage for food to feed and grow and matures into a Drone after a few molts. It's worthy to note that at their worm stage they also feed on cum too. Strabo theorize they can further inherit DNA this way. Those that had sperm as staple food resembled more on human form and were noticeably smarter, able to understand simple commands than those who don't. When it comes to breeding the Queen is very particular and only accept unblemished genes, free from genetic or cancerous flaws. Strabo happened to be one and she made him her prized Prince. He provides his seed for her, and her Drones protected him. But the incident in Sevastopol is bound to attract unwanted attention. Strabo made the first move to commandeer a cargo ship and head to unknown locations of the Milky Way.

"Hello."

Strabo looks up and finds a pair of beautiful eyes of a very attractive girl staring back him. "Good day, miss."

She sits beside him. "Where are you heading?"

"Just another quiet little colony in the Outer Rims. Wellamore Colony."

"We're stopping by on Maestropol station. Wanna get a drink?" She flashes him an inviting smile.

Strabo smiles back, "I'd love to, but I'm afraid that my wife would object."

She became surprised. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you were married. She's truly lucky to have a good looking guy like you."

"She's the only one that can put up with a zoologist like me." Another effect is the Queen's saliva benefited his health. It converts his excess fat to muscle mass, toned his body to increase stamina. It enlarges his penis and scrotum for increased sperm volume. The side effect was the obvious and numerous attraction from the opposite sex. Strabo looks at his watch. "Excuse me. I need to check up on her."

Strabo descended to the ship's cargo. He rented this entire section for himself after selling off the cargo ship for scrap. "Honey?" He slides open one of his mega containers. Inside the Queen lays in a fetal position. It regarded Strabo for a moment before going into sleep. "Honey?" Suddenly something pounce at him and fell him to the floor. That something straddles on top of him, waist moving side to side and dry grinding him. One pair of hands pinning his chest. Another pair pinning his hands down.

"Mother... Asleep... I... Miss... You." It was a young Xenomorph Queen. Thanks to the numerous breeding she resembled more on human. Her body was slightly purple. She had breasts on her chest and was notably to have a sexy curves. She owns a full pout lips that hides a set of perfect, but still lethal teeth. And she still has her tongue-mouth.

"I was only gone for 30 minutes. How was the hold? Comfortable?"

"Comfortable... Now... That... You're... Here..." Keeping him pinned, she leaned down and licks his neck. The act never failed to make him shiver. "Why do you do this? It's not like I'm running anywhere..."

"I... Love... You... Submit... Like... That..."

He was the Queen's prized Prince afterall. It's only natural that she shared him and entrusted him her own daughter to build a new home.

"We... Ah... have to be quiet. The Drones... Ah... mustn't attack anyone in this ship."

"Then... Keep... Me... Company..." She answered.

The journey will take several weeks. But it will be worth it.

THE END.


End file.
